Talk:Shirogane Takeru/@comment-136.186.17.149-20130306015912/@comment-7162281-20130315070007
You constantly refer to Takeru as beuing 'betrayed' by age. I really do not understand why you're so hung up over that.OK, OK, so you object to how they portrayed Takeru at the end, feeling that age forced him to run away? Also, you feel that the fact that he showed weakness during his various trials is an insult to his character? I don't think you get Takeru and the story in general to be honest. Y'know, the 00 unit kinda... Died. You go on about her sub consciousness, but she's dead bro.. You don't have a consciouness when you're dead. The Takeru we know from MLA DOESN'T belong in the MLA unirverse and it was only through 'G-Element' sorcery and a certain character's OCD, that Takeru materialised. Take the OCD away, and Takeru doesn't exist anymore. That's just the way the mechanics in the age 'multiverse' work (I think..). Also, there happen to be two prevalent theories about the end. One where he is truly sent back to the Extra unirverse, and the other being he doesn't exist anymore and the epilogue's Takeru is the Extra original. I subscribe to the latter theory, mainly because it makes the ending that much more poignant. And the failings of Takeru are quite understandable. He's not meant to be an infallible hero. He's just some harem-lead derp who was thrown into a post-apocalyptic alien-ridden world. Think of your own life. Compare that to Takeru's life; Takeru's Extra life is absolutely idyllic. A fantasy world where only good happens. Takeru's life hasn't been brought him up to deal with adversity. He's spoilt. Fast forward (or siddle sideways into an alternate universe) into the Unlimited universe. He's put into a cadet group full of VIPs. He is still coddled and spoilt; gets his own dorm room, kept out of combat, not on the front lines. How is he meant to learn coping mechanisms? Fair enough, later on in Unlimited he does indeed experience the downside of life. But exactly how much of that could he truly reflect on and in turn, grow emotionally from it? How much of those experiences has Sumika wiped thanks to their relation to his relationships with other women? And judging from what limited info I have from TDA, Takeru seems to have been broken as a person. However, despite this spoilt and bratty character, the story still manages to compell and excite. Continuing from the previous point, it is exactly because of his immaturity and his eventual growth that makes this story so damn compelling. We go through Takeru's asinine and perfect life in Extra. We go through his baby steps in Unlimited. Then we see his true trial by fire in Alternative. All these 'betrayals' you've listed are EXACTLY what made him into a main character that really stands apart from the generic stereotype. And the way he left at the end of MLA. Whilst I would have appreciated Takeru staying in the MLA universe and fighting (I REALLY did want him to stay). BUT his forced departure from the world, after having lost everything is truly poignant and hits hard. If you take away those 'betrayals', Muv Luv becomes any other generic mech shounen which leaves no lasting impact, and I for one would not be writing this long ass response.